


Quite Mad

by Telesilla



Category: British Actor RPF, King Arthur (2004) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-10
Updated: 2004-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the premiere of <em>King Arthur</em>, Ioan and Keira really enjoying driving Clive mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Mad

"You look like a lounge lizard."

"Thank you, and you look like a right strumpet."

Clive took a deep breath. _Christ, will they never quit? It's like being a fucking parent._

Turning, Keira looked at Clive. "You, on the other hand, look very respectable," she said, her tone of voice leaving some doubt as to whether her words were a compliment or not.

"Thank you," Clive said dryly. He looked over at Ioan who, with his ruffled white shirt and slightly shiny jacket, did indeed look like he should be playing Bert Bacharach's greatest hits in a piano bar somewhere.

"God, Ioan," Keira said, watching Ioan fuss with his collar, "you're so gay."

"That's not what you said the other night," Ioan replied, licking his lips exaggeratedly.

Now there was an image -- Keira on a bed somewhere, her legs spread wide to accommodate Ioan as he buried his face between her thighs -- that Clive really didn't need.

"Was that one of those dreams of yours?" Keira asked, trying to look innocent. "Or did you just close your eyes and pretend while wanking off?"

_Thank you, Keira,_ Clive thought, now stuck with the image of Ioan in a chair, with his trousers and shorts shoved down just far enough so he could work his cock with his hand. _They're trying to kill me._

"You just wish I thought of you," Ioan said. "Tell me, Keira, how many packs of batteries have you gone through since you met me?"

"Enough, both of you," Clive snapped, finally reaching the limit of both his patience and his imagination. He looked around the crowded after party, pleased to see that for once, no one was paying any attention to the three of them.

Biting her lip, Keira looked at him hopefully, an expression that was mirrored -- right down to the lip biting -- on Ioan's face.

"I know what you two are doing and, as usual it's worked," Clive said, wishing they didn't play him so easily. Then again, he knew he made himself easy to play; if he didn't want to be affected, he wouldn't be.

"Here," he said, handing Keira a key. "It opens up a storeroom at the end of the corridor that leads to the loo. When Ioan comes in after you, he'd better see you sitting on a box with your dress up around your waist and your fingers busy on that greedy little cunt of yours."

Keira's breath hitched a little, but she caught herself, taking the key and slipping it into her little beaded clutch. With a slightly apologetic look, she moved away from the two men, stopping to acknowledge a few people as she walked across the room toward the corridor.

"And me?" Ioan asked, swallowing hard.

"I'll be in in a little while," Clive replied. "I want to see you on your knees, wanking while you suck on her fingers."

"I ... ah I think I can do that," Ioan said, and Clive was amused to see his smooth costar suddenly look like an eager teenager.

"You'd better," Clive said, before turning away to grab a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

Several minutes later, Clive opened the storeroom door and slipped inside, smiling at the sight that greeted him. Both Keira and Ioan were exactly as he'd told them to be, both breathing heavily.

"Ioan was right," Clive said, moving to stand behind Ioan. He reached out to tug the straps of Keira's dress down over her shoulders, watching as the tops of her small breasts came into view. "You do look like a tart." Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in Ioan's hair. "Fuck his mouth with your fingers and get that dress down."

Ioan groaned as Keira obeyed and, keeping one hand tight in Ioan's hair, Clive reached out and pinched one of her pale pink nipples. "Ahhhh," Keira moaned, tilting her head back until it rested against the wall behind her. "Please...."

"Please what?" Clive asked, giving her nipple a brutal little twist.

"Fuck me," Keira replied, arching her back to offer her other breast to Clive. "Please Clive, I want it so bad."

"Don't you just?" Clive answered. "You don't care which of us it is, you just want a hard prick inside you. And you're none to picky about where it goes, are you?"

"No," she said, gasping. "Want both of you, please?"

Judging by the muffled noise coming from Ioan, he agreed with Keira. Clive smiled, pulling Ioan off Keira's fingers. He kept pulling until Ioan was looking up at him, his throat arched almost cruelly. "What'll it be, you in her and me in you?" Ioan looked hopeful as Clive continued. "Or you in her mouth and me fucking her?"

They'd done that one in costume once, Ioan's leather pants peeled down so that Keira could suck him while Clive had pushed her ill fitting Roman dress up and fucked her, his chain mail bruising her arse. Of course they'd done the other as well -- Keira flat on her back while Clive fucked Ioan into her with brutal strokes. The fact of the matter was, they'd done just about everything two men and one woman could do together and they all still caught fire in each other's presence.

"Get up," Clive snapped, tugging Ioan up by the hair. He kissed the younger man hard before pushing him back against a bare wall. "Go on," Clive told Keira after taking a moment to appreciate the wanton beauty of Ioan, his trousers falling about his knees and his lips still slick from Clive's kiss. "Get up against him."

Once she was pressed against Ioan, Clive moved behind her, crowding her against Ioan while he pressed a condom packet into her hand. "Get it on him. Once she does, Ioan, I want you to pick her up and get inside her."

"God, yeah," Ioan said, one hand reaching up to play with one of Keira's small breasts. He took in a ragged breath as Keira rolled the rubber onto his prick and then, with Clive's help, lifted Keira up so she could wrap her legs around his hips as she sunk down onto his cock.

Clinging to Ioan, Keira rode him as well as she could, and for a moment, Clive thought about standing back and just watching them fuck. But no, there was something about the way that Keira's dress -- held up by Ioan's hands as they gripped her arse -- drew attention to that arse. Digging in his pocket, Clive pulled out another condom and a small blister pack of lube.

A moment later, he was pushing one blunt finger into Keira's arse, and listening as she cried out and tried to continue fucking Ioan while trying to push back. "That's it," Clive said, quickly pushing another finger inside her. "Show me how much you want it."

"Want it," Keira echoed, squirming on his fingers. "Want your prick up my arse," she went on, the crude words sounding incongruous in her lovely voice.

"She's dripping for it," Ioan said. He shifted her a little to get a better grip on her and looked at Clive over her shoulder. "Want it too, you know," he continued, his voice a little breathless. "Want to feel you inside her with me."

_Someday I think I'll gag them both,_ Clive thought as he moved closer to Keira, guiding his cock into her arse. _Get both of them talking, and I feel like the scene's getting away from me._ He'd probably never do it though; he really enjoyed hearing them both and he liked giving them some control over the whole thing.

And then he wasn't thinking much at all, his body driven by the feel of Keira tight around him and the sensation of moving against Ioan's cock as they both fucked her hard. Her cries were muffled and Clive knew from experience that she was probably biting her lip hard to keep from shrieking. "Bite Ioan's shoulder," he ordered gruffly. "I want to see you mark him up."

Ioan went still as Keira latched onto his shoulder, and then he began to fuck her again, his pace forcing Clive to speed up as well. Even with her mouth crushed against Ioan's shoulder, Clive could hear her pleading little whimpers, and after another moment, he put his mouth against her ear.

"Come for me, girl," he ordered, finding it damn hard to speak at all coherently.

A second later she thrashed even more between the two of them and Ioan grunted rather loudly before looking desperately at Clive. Ignoring Ioan, Clive continued to pound into Keira who, by the sound of it, was already close to another orgasm.

"Clive," Ioan said, his voice so hoarse that the name was barely recognizable.

"Yeah," Clive grunted, unable to say much more.

He didn't need to; Ioan took the strangled word for permission and thrust up into Keira once more before climaxing, his handsome face set in a grimace. The movement set Keira off again and once more she buried her head against Ioan's shoulder to stifle her cries.

Clive might have lasted a little longer, but Keira's movement drew his attention to the first bite on Ioan's smooth skin. The sight of that angry red and purple mark was more than enough to send Clive over the edge and with a muffled grunt, he gripped Keira's hips tight and came.

"Fuck," Ioan said after they all managed to calm their breathing and Keira was on her feet nestled between them. "Bloody fucking perverse that was."

"Isn't it always?" Keira said with a laugh. She turned and kissed Clive before looking back at Ioan. "Aren't you glad we invited him in that night?"

As Ioan nodded, Clive hugged them both. "God knows I am, even if you both drive me quite mad."

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why I happened to write this tonight, but I did. Enjoy!


End file.
